Determining storage issues typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Resolving storage issues may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. A typical monitoring system associated with a storage system does not include the ability to recognize a cause associated with a low amount of storage space and therefore is unable to execute most appropriate corrective actions to remediate the issue caused by low disk space. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.